ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Larry1996
Welcome Hi, welcome to Idea Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Dino-drone page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) dude if your Superman 2011 series is based off of Smallville why aren't the real actors from smallville playing them even thoruhg they're animated? Deadpool and his inferior friends go look at Deadpool and his inferior friends your skills are needed super hero squad season 3 Cant think of a super hero squad season 3 though and Roger craig smith would make a bad spider-man only Quinton flynn he reminds me of Neil Patrick harris, oh some guy from wikipedia put that RCS would be voicing spider man here his router adress 69.249.244.47 he's bad you know and your welcome about Deadpool, you should do a Tales from the crypt theme story :) Expand Super Hero Squad season 3 Expanded. There is a Black sheep episode Featuring The Juggernaut, Grim Reaper, Venom, and a Father's Day Celebration and Scarelt witch's Engagment to Vision. Oh And a Moon Knight Episode simalar to The Dark Knight. :) Spider-man brave and the bold Sure Horsemen Of Apcolapsye You Might want to think of the names of the Horsemen of Apcolapsye in WATX Season 2 Warfare WATX Wait Til you see Transformers Warfare, It's like X men Legends, and Marvel Ultimate Ailliance put together. More Wolverine and the X men info around. Highlander Series Do you ever consider of doing a Highlander series? No. there is a page called Transformers (Sequel Trilogy) before your's though. There is a page called Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Season 2, your skills are needed. Avengers Ask and ye Shall Recieve Spider-Man: MARVEL Team-Up Your Spider-Man: MARVEL Team-Up series is kinda a hit. I'll Make the teasers since i made most of the episode titles. PS The Prowler Strikes back will feature the prowler. No but look at Spider-Man: MARVEL Team-Up did more Sure I'll call you when Spider-Man: MARVEL Team-Up villians are done. the villian list is all done now comes the voices. Did more stuff I put up for the villians the Voices of the villians of Spider-Man marvel Team up is done, plus a few more stuff to help The Prowler Strikes Back! '' ''The Scourge of Sunfire!'' ''Fear Fin Fang Foom! The Siege of The Skrulls!, Part 2 A League of his Own! Mayhem in Murderworld! The Infinty Crusade!, Parts 1 and 2 The Merry Marvel Marching Society! Are needed your help. WATX Cant think of any WATX 2 plans though. Quibble from WIkipedia must suffer, went to do editing because to protect from Mark Marino. Brave and Bold Eh Sorry. Not in the mood right now. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dvi1bBBcAyc This link features the final scene of the Show and Henry Winkler voices The Ambush Bug (AKA DC's Deadpool) Last word is Goodnight. Yeah. But that is personal back then. Although I would like a page Called Young Justice Invasion to be made, so we can both work on it. I also Talked to voice actor David Sobolov on Facebook, saying he will appear in the second season though. Deadpool Thanks for the notice. and Its all fixed. It's Time we brought back, "Deadpool And His Inferior Friends". Would you make more NPC Characters and maybe a storyline, with levels? As Quinton Flynn Would say as Spider-man, "If You Say So". Mark Marino Good Morning to you sir. Remember Spider-Man Marvel team ups that we did? well guess what? Mark Marino vandalize the page but i took care of it. Could you talk to him? If you say so. Anyway, really like your story for Deadpool and his Inferior friends by the by. We got to think of Quotes though. Might I Suggest the jaw dropper? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oj4pYkqjCNg&feature=related I See you got a warning from Marino Eh? Dont Worry though. I know his weeknesses, and the fact his wikipedia username, Graviton4, and his Ip Adress is 96.240.94.62. He puts alot of Lies Off the Internet. Make sure you look up Optimusolo, he's helpful, and the fact he started behindthevoiceactors.com Amazing. Anywho, I put up more dates for YJ Invasion and if Marino comes by "Tinkering", notify me at once. but still, liked your Deaadpool and his Inferior friends story. Hey guys, Sorry to hear you are having problems with Mark - He currently is serving a 6-month ban on our site - behindthevoiceactors.com - I can tell you he goes under the following names as well : MarkMarino, ShadowHawk, Receptor and more. His two IP Addresses are 74.110.20.122 and 96.240.94.62. I don't know how I can help you though as I am unaware of how to block people from wikia/wiki's OptimusSolo 07:07, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I was thinking that a spinoff of brave nad the bold called the Justice league International page would take over the brave and the bold since it's almost over. I did more work for YJ invasion with all the dates put up DC Universe Vs capcom Could you put up more stages for DC Universe Vs Capcom: Brawl Of the Heroes? Later this week, but yeah. I also read that producers James Tucker and Michael Jelenic and writer J.M. DeMatteis have announced that they've all expressed interests in doing a Justice League International animated series spin-off. We will be making the Red Rocket voiced by Peter Lurie. A Batgirl tv series huh? Good idea. We can call it, "Batgirl The Animated Series" or "Batgirl The Animation" All Righty Then. We better make sure Mark Marino does not "Tinker" it. The Tick How good are you for making episodes of my revived project, The Tick (2010 series)? Why Yes I do. We will have 5 seasons and 65 episodes put together. 13 episodes per season. I have some names. *Batgirl Begins Part One *Batgirl Begins Part Two *Batgirl Bagins Part Three *Catwalk *Mothman *Poison Plant *Calendar Man *Ice Cometh *Law and Order *Underground *Joke on the Bat *Arkham Asylum Part One *Arkham Asylum Part Two More to come very soon. Cant Think of anything right now I am stumped. Although I did saw you work on a Spinoff Called Deadpool: The Animated Series I created. You Do the episode guides while I do more BATJLI, and the teaser, Dwight Schultz - Professor Ivo, Rick D Wasserman - Clayface, Peter MacNicol - Mad Hatter, and Diedrich Bader - Hush for BATJLI. Somewhat but Yes. But Please Do Not Tell him though. Ok Then Ok We may Block Autovolt and Mark Marino is Back. Oh and he ask about Spider-Man: Marvel Team Ups, I Made the Whole Cast. I Think we won't be able to see Mark Marino for a Long time. I scared him away. Sources What you need is a Source, that which you do not have. and once your block is Up, go to the talk page and disscus. You have been blocked for 48 hours, and your friend Al, I asked for his Permission for his voice acting Ideas. TraGould However, he was put on a warning on the Marvel Animated wiki and told him to go on this site. So he can put his fancruft ideas here. Yes. What's Going On? What Happen? Oh Fennoy. Yeah, I gave him Permission for my voice acting ideas while I was gone. Both he and out friend jayjac did work on Deadpool and his Inferior friends, that what he was telling me. And undo edit from Autovolt GTS on our pages though. Just Taking a Break from Ideas Wiki, and Popping out every now and then. I Even managed to scare out Mark Marino from this wiki. Thank you Thank You my old friend, thank you for fixing the cast, Oh and I thought up an Idea, We should think up Pokemon: Scarlet and Cerulean!, so what do you think? Tragould 17:19, January 26, 2012 (UTC)Tragould Well he however, Tragould was doing a doing a series of Disruptive Editng on Wikipedia, from his fancruft mind. He went to go do you Batman:Brave and the bold page. Hello, Larry1996, I don't mean to mess up your work on this site, it is just that some of these edits I see in most pages look like they were done by someone who is obsessed with voice actors they are into. Me, I don't obsess, I take my time to decide who is best suited for who. Anyway, are you able to get in touch with OptimusSolo? I need to know if I will be able to ge back onto the Behind the Voice Actors website next month for sure. If you get this message can you please contact OptimusSolo for me?Mark Shadow 00:10, January 27, 2012 (UTC) The DC Superfriends Show Hey Lar, It's Me Al, you pal. I Created a Page called The DC Superfriends Show, and you can join in the edit. We Better make sure Mark Marino and AutovoltGTS does not Edit.